


8pm, the usual.

by sechenism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, baka tumandang binata si jongdae, blind date au, doctor!Sehun, engineer!Jongdae, gusto ko lang ng isang dr. oh, mag asawa ang kaisoo, pa-virgin sechen, sige tama na, thank you mama doh, wild!chanbaek
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechenism/pseuds/sechenism
Summary: Sanay na sanay maging nth wheel si jongdae sa tropa, wala naman sya nakikitang mali kung single sya, pero ang mga tao sa paligid nya kating kati ata pag jowain sya?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	8pm, the usual.

**Author's Note:**

> alam nyo, madami akong pangakong fics di ko naman nagawa. HAHAHAHA sana pagtyagaan nyo tong basahin. laham ko kayo <3 
> 
> sana makita to ni elle, my fave sechenist.

_**kyungsoo** : jongdae, 8pm ha_

_**jongdae** : pumayag na ba ako?_

  
_**baekhyun** : ay sus, dali na mars. kakain lang naman kayo? _

_pumunta ka na, mabubusog ka pa :P_

_**kyungsoo** : sige na dae, last na 'to promise si mama yung nagrequest eh._

_baka di pa pumayag yun sa kasal namin ni jongin, sige ka kawawa yung inaanak mo._

_**baekhyun** : hahaha amputa, BAWAL YAN SOO!!_

_**kyungsoo** : shhh baekhyun._

_please jongdae?_

_**jongdae:** KUNG HINDI LANG SA INAANAK KO!!!!_

  
  


it's a friday night, at kung hindi pumayag si jongdae sa dinner na sinet ni kyungsoo, malamang nasa office pa rin sya, nagpapaalipin sa kumpanya.

basically, its a blind date with kyungsoo's childhood friend. request daw ni mama doh na si jongdae ang ipakilala sa kaibigan nyang ito dahil sa tatlong magkakaibigan, si jongdae nalang ang single (single romantically pero mukhang married na sa trabaho nya). kahapon lang din naman sya pumayag kahit lunes palang ay pinipilit na sya ng mga kaibigan.

_**jongdae** : pano ko malalaman kung sino yung kikitain ko?_

  
_**kyungsoo** : tell the receptionist na under Kyungsoo Doh yung reservation mo. alam na nila gagawin._

_**jongdae** : pag ako nakidnap dito sabihin nyo sa nanay _ _ko yung_

_passbook ko nasa durabox ko, dun sa mga brief._

_**baekhyun** : tangina mo, kaibigan yan ni soo. wala kang tiwala?_

_**kyungsoo** : sumbong kita kay mama_

_**baekhyun** : also, dun lang pala nakalagay, hmmm. _

_kyungsoo para gusto ko mag shopping. HAHAHAHAHA_

_**jongdae** : ewan ko bahala kayo dami kong iniwang trabaho_

_dito na ako resto, bye._

7:55pm palang, sakto lang ang alis nya sa trabaho.

maya maya pa'y naramdaman nyang may nakatayo sa gilid nya.

"jongdae right?" ani nito

"yes" sagot naman jongdae, at hindi nya alam kung bakit parang nauubusan sya ng hangin "ikaw ba yung kaibigan ni soo?" tanong nito sa binata.

"oo" nakangiting sagot nito habang minonstra ni jongdae na umupo na ito sa bakanteng upuan sa harap nya.

lumapit ang waiter at kinuha ang order nila, may dala rin itong wine, complementary daw since kyungsoo is a regular.

"thanks" sabi nito sa waiter at ngumiti nung dumako kay jongdae ang tingin. napainom nalang ng wine si jongdae at inikot ang tingin sa loob ng restaurant.

they sat there embracing the awkward silence, hindi kasi alam ni jongdae kung paano nya kakausapin yung lalaki sa harap nya, hindi rin kasi ginagalaw nito yung wine samantalang paubos na ang nasa wine glass ni jongdae.

_**jongdae** : ayaw nya magsalita. _

_ang tagal nung order namin._

_PAUBOS NA YUNG WINE KO HOY, KYUNGSOO BAKIT ANTAHIMIK NITO!_

_**baekhyun** : ay tara may wine._

_wine, dine and 69!!!! HAHAHA_

_**kyungsoo** : baekhyun bibig mo!_

_dae, mahiyain yan. ikaw na bahala dumiskarte._

_**baekhyun** : ano ba pangalan nyan?_

_**jongdae** : hindi ko pa alam, teka._

_**baekhyun** : gago?? _

_anak di kita pinalaking ganyan!!_

"ano ngang pangalan mo?" tanong nito sa kaharap, oo nga't nakalimutan nyang tanungin ang pangalan nito.

"im sehun, sehun oh" sabay abot sa kamay nya, kinuha naman ito ni jongdae. _ang lambot ng kamay, mukha anak mayaman._

pagkatapos magpakilala ay tumahimik na naman ang dalawa, kung sina baek at soo ang kasama ni jongdae baka nagreklamo na sya dahil wala pa rin ang order nila.

after ilang minutes, dumating na ang order nila. at surprisingly biglang dumadal ang binatang kasama ni jongdae.

"highschool classmate ka ni soo?" sehun ask while chopping his well done steak

"yup, dun kami sa LiScie. nakakatuwa nga kahit anak mayaman si soo, sa public school sya nag aral" sagot ni jongdae after nya nguyain ang seafood paella'ng inorder nya.

"simple lang naman talaga si soo, and deserve naman nya mag aral don, matalino" nakangiting sagot ni sehun

"right" sabay inom ni jongdae sa natitira nyang wine

marami rami rin naman silang napag usapan, mostly about kyungsoo, kyungsoo fiance, kyungsoo's family, but they dont talk about their selves. hindi naman sa umasa si jongdae, parang natural lang naman na pag usapan yun di ba? or hindi? sa tagal na rin naman nynang di nakikipag date, baka nga naiba na ang rules of dating. (ano ba kaibahan ng dinner date from the dating dating?)

handa na ang card ni jongdae when the waiter told them na settled na yung dinner nila, it was kyungsoo.

"hala grabe talaga 'tong si kyungsoo" with matching dramatic hawak sa dibdib pa ni jongdae kaya naman natawa si sehun.

_'so uwian na ba?_

_magkakape ba kami?_

_di ba ganon yun?_

_sino ba ang itetext ko?'_

naputol ang pag iisip ni jongdae when sehun slightly shakes him at napasigaw sya ng "ay kape" natawa naman ang binata "yes, we'll grab some coffee. tara?" natatawa pa ring sagot ni sehun

may dalang sasakyan si sehun, nahihiya pa rin jongdae dahil sa nangyari kanina, baka isipin ni sehun pinapahaba pa nito ang _date_ nila.

"jongdae, okay ka lang?" eyes on the road pa rin si sehun pero napapansin nyang parang di mapakali ang kasama nya.

"ha, oo naman" tarantang sagot nito "ano, pasensya kanina baka akala mo gusto ko lang pahabain 'to, nagulat lang talaga ako kaya ko nasabi yung kape" tuloy tuloy nyang paliwanag, a little pout forming in his lips.

hindi napansin ni jongdae pero napangiti si sehun, "nah okay lang, i was about to ask rin nman kung gusto mo mag kape. kailangan ko rin, may babalikan pa akong trabaho" at saktong paliko na rin sila sa isang 24 hrs coffee shop.

"trabaho? may iniwan kang trabaho?" tumangong sagot ni sehun, _'ako rin'_ gustong sumagot ni jongdae pero pababa na si sehun sa sasakyan.

after nila umorder, naupo sila sa bakanteng space malapit sa bintana. hindi na naman nagsasalita ang kasama nya kaya hinayaan nalang ito jongdae.

jongdae is about to ask something nung nag ring ang cellphone ni sehun. he signal na lalabas muna sya to take the call, kita naman sya ni jongdae from their seat. medyo matagal tagal ring kausap ni sehun yung tumawag sa kanya at halatang hindi maganda ang napag usapan nila.

"jongdae, im sorry. but can we cut this date short? i need to go back to work" sehun says apologetically.

"oh sure, okay lang sehun." true to his words okay lang naman talaga kay jongdae, nakita naman nya kung gaano ka frustrated si sehun habang nakikipag usap sa phone kanina.

"i promise kyungsoo to bring you home, kaso-" jongdae shushed sehun and told him na okay lang, halos 20 minutes ayaw nalang naman yung unit nya. but sehun insist na hintayin yung grab na binook ni jongdae buti nalang in less than 5 mins dumating ito.

* * *

it's wednesday when kyungsoo called jongdae for a dinner, _"pumunta ka kasi madami akong niluto, ano ako lang uubos nito?"_ hindi nya rin maintindihan ang buntis na kaibigan, bakit magluluto kung di kayang ubusin.

dumaan sya sa convenient store para bumili ng mango flavored icecream dahil ito raw ang gusto ni buntis.

"JONGDAE WINONA KIM, ANAAAAK BUTI NAKARATING KA" si baekhyun ang nagbukas ng pinto at sinalubong si jongdae ng isang yakap, madalang naman talaga silang makita dahil sa mundo ng advertising mabubuhay ito.

"saan na naman galing ang winona" kunwaring irap nito kay baekhyun

"ikaw, sayo. win? panalo? HAHAHAHAHA" 

"saan ako mananalo? hindi naman ako tumataya sa lotto" takang tanong ni jongdae at inabot ang icecream kay kyungsoo na nakatayo sa may tabi ng mesa

"soo di mo pa sinasabi?" iling ni kyungsoo kay baekhyun "sabihin mo ma dali, para di na sya malungkot" 

takang taka pa rin si jongdae "soo, ano ba yun?" 

"free ka ba this saturday night? dinner daw ulit kayo ni sehun, _8pm the usual._ "

naikwento naman ni jongdae ang nangyari nuong dinner nila ni sehun, half gigil, half bitin ang naramdaman nung dalawa, bukod sa pangalan wala nang nalaman si jongdae kay sehun, ayaw naman nya (at ayaw rin naman ni kyungsoo) na magtanong sa kaibigan, baka raw kasi isipin ni sehun ay interesado sya sa binata. kaya eto sya ngayon, imbis na nanunuod ng nicholas sparks movie on a saturday night, pababa sa grab at papasok sa resto.

the reservation was made by kyungsoo (again) dahil one, walang contact numbers ang dalawa, and two, hindi rin naman daw nagagamit nila soo yung card nila rito dahil ayaw ni jongin sa masyadong altang lugar.

nagulat sya nung nakita nyang andun na sa table si sehun, compared last time parang galing rin ito sa bahay, pansin mo ang freshly shaved chin nito. and he is much cheerful, parang nakapagpahinga.

"kanina ka pa?" si jongdae while sehun is fixing his seat

"no naman, halos kararating ko lang din"

"lets order na?" and sehun called the waiter.

they talk about their last dinner, abot abot na sorry at pasensya rin ang hiningi ni sehun kay jongdae. ngayon naman, while having their dessert they are talking about the things na gusto nila. yung pinaka basic sa basic.

"okay, take turns tayo sa pagtatanong ha" tumango naman si sehun

"okay game. hmm color? mines green"

"ako yellow. favorite fruit? ako passion fruit"

"ha? ano yun?"

"di mo alam? hahaha next time, papakilala kita sa kanya"

"huh?"

"fruits?"

"wala akong favorite?"

"huh? bakit wala? you need vitamins jongdae"

"wala lang akong favorite, pero kumakain ako"

and they continued hanggang pati ata favorite font nung highschool nasagot na nila. feeling ni jongdae hinihila sya pabalik sa nakaraan nung mga tanungan nila ni sehun, parang nasa part na nag-s-slam book sila.

hindi nila namalayam ng oras kaya hindi na sila nakapag kape, ilang hikab na rin ang nagawa ni jongdae kaya nag decide si sehun na ihatid nalang ito. 

"thank you for tonight, hindi naman kailangang bumawi talaga" jongdae is unbulking his seatbelt akma lalabas nung magsalita si sehun.

"dae, can i have your number?" and jongdae is very much willing to give his number.

* * *

its been two weeks since jongdae and sehun started texting each other, parang nasa highschool pace where you always text ang ka-MU mo. updated rin naman ang mga kaibigan ni jongdae sa mga ganap between the two pero curious sila kung bakit hindi nagtatanong si jongdae about sehun.

"ayoko lang magtanong, the more na magtanong ako, the more akong maaattached?" simpleng sagot nito

"pero anjan naman ang childhood friend, libre lang magtanong." dahilan pa rin ni baekhyun pero di pa rin sya pinansin ni jongdae.

well in jongdae's defense, mas gusto nyang malaman lahat (at kung papayag) kay sehun, ngayon ay text at paminsanang tawag ang ginagawa nila dahil marami raw trabaho si sehun.

* * *

maybe its their fifth or sixth date at nauna si jongdae sa resto where the usually eat dinner and catch up when he receives a call from sehun saying _"dae, im sorry. i think i cant make it tonight"_

after sehun's phone call, jongdae immideately called kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> dapat one shot lang to kaso nagdadalawang isip pa rin ako for the next part, hahahaha. i need help? i guess.
> 
> miss ko na mag twitter, pero @ me with your reactions ahh. balik ako agad for part two. love you guys!


End file.
